


weight of it all

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: deep breaths, don’t flinch, help is coming





	weight of it all

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 4- collars_

_deep breaths, don’t flinch, help is coming_  
  
Jim’s spine was aching, the pain wrapping electric vines around his spinal column. He wasn’t sure how long he had been stuck in this position, slightly arched forward, on his knees, neck essentially fused to the slanting (_electrified holy fuck_) stake in the ground.  
  
_at least I’m alone_  
  
The reassurance didn’t last long as the guilt made his stomach churn, the look on the away team’s (on _Bones’_) faces a constant repeat show in his head.  
  
It took significant concentration to not be reminded of _that_ time he was tied up in a similar square, more to hold off the involuntary sheer panic even a passing thought from that time induced.  
  
_deep breaths, don’t flinch, Bones is coming_  
  
Jim closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr<](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
